


To Burn or Love?

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [4]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Dark, Day10, F/F, Hesitant Lexa, Historical, Lawyer Lexa, Love, Salem, Stubborn Clarke, Witch Clarke, Witch Trials, clextober18, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is hired to defend Clarke whose accused of witchcraft and murder.Clarke takes her back to a time where they were burned at the stake.1692 in Salem, Massachusetts





	To Burn or Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10
> 
> Historical/Back In Time
> 
> Clextober 18

* * *

Tossing down the file she was currently reading, Lexa groaned in frustration because she had no idea how she’d gotten entangled in this. One minute she’s living her life, happy and successful as a lawyer and completely unaware of anything supernatural. The next, a blonde woman bursts into her office and begs her to take her case. She took it because she’s sucker for beautiful women.

Now she sat in her chair and looked out the window at the New York skyline as Lexa reconsidered this case. It wasn’t a normal case for her, not a divorce or custody or anything simple.

No this was a trial for witchcraft.

“Why did I take this case?” Lexa spoke out loud as she raked a hand through her dark hair.

“Because you’re a good person, that’s why?”

Lexa jumped in her chair and ended up falling out of it, but before she sit the ground, she was suspended over the floor before being lifted back in her chair. She thought she’d get used to it by now as it had been almost a month since they met.

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa turned her chair around to face her and did her best to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. Something that kept happening every time she was around her client. She kept trying to pretend that what she was feeling was because magic was real and nothing to do with her.

She kept failing at that.

“Miss Woods, “I’ve told you before to please call me, Clarke,” She strode forward and perched herself on the edge of her desk and crossed her bare legs that Lexa couldn’t help but admire. After all they were right in front of her.

“You’re my client, Miss Griffin,” Lexa tried to maintain an order of decorum that Clarke continually made more difficult every time she saw her, “Your trial starts next week.”

“Yes, it is,” Clarke licked her lips and Lexa followed the action with her eyes.

“Shouldn’t we discuss what we’re gonna do?” Lexa asked even though she already knew what Clarke would say.

“Nope,” She popped the p and smiled which was very disarming coming from Clarke. Her hair was curled around her shoulders today and she wore eye makeup that made her blue eyes sparkle even more.

“You’re on trial for murder by witchcraft, Clarke.”

“I trust you,” Clarke locked eyes with her, “You used my name.”

“You hardly know me,” Lexa shook her head, “It was a slip of the tongue.”

“Sure it was,” Clarke leaned closer and Lexa resisted the urge to lean back because Clarke was invading her personal space, “I do know you though.”

“We have barely spent any time together,” Lexa sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this argument. It was rare someone stood toe to toe with her though and one. It was one of things she admired about Clarke.

Not that she’d ever admit it. She was still a client.

“True,” Clarke smiled, “I know you better than you think.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Lexa huffed, not in the mood for games and instead dropped the subject for now, “We need to discuss your case.”

“We have time,” Clarke waved a hand dismissively, “I’d rather get to know you.”

“You should take this more seriously,” Lexa took the pen off her desk and started to twirl between her fingers.

“Believe me I am,” Clarke snapped and stood up, I know that if I’m found guilty, I’ll be executed.”

“What?” Lexa hadn’t heard that before, she honestly thought Clarke would go to jail, not die.”

“We have to win, Lexa,” Clarke crossed her arms over chest, “I don’t want to die,” Lexa was taken back by the emotion swirling in her eyes. Each time, she met with Clarke before she was always calm and collected, but not now.

Lexa stood up and crossed to her and laid a hand on Clarke’s forearm in reassurance, “I will do my absolute best to ensure that doesn’t happen, “Why would you die for this though?”

“There are a group of Puritans they call themselves and still believe in the old ways. Some have managed to convince the counsel that in order to maintain order, there needed to be death. It’s the natural cycle of life they said,” Clarke put her head down a moment, “I think they are assholes who don’t know what they are talking about.”

“Puritans…” Lexa thought for a moment, she knew she’d heard that somewhere, “Aren’t those the people that started the Salem witch trials?”

“Yes, they want to make an example out of me, but I’m innocent and I didn’t do what they are accusing me of.”

“But you are a witch?” Lexa had seen the magic, but wasn’t entirely sure she believed what she saw.

Clarke laughed, “Yes, I am and the more I think about it, the more I wonder if this has to do with my mom. She’s a very powerful witch, but I’m only half witch, so I was given the option to choose a magical lawyer or not and I chose you.”

“Why me?” Lexa genuinely wanted to know.

“Because I see something in you,” Clarke put her hand over hers that was still resting on her forearm.

“I’m still confused,” Lexa was touched by Clarke’s words, but was still trying to piece everything together in her head, “Murder is okay, but not witchcraft?”

“Essentially yes,” Clarke squeezed her hand, “The whole system is screwed up. The puritans have been infiltrating everywhere they can for who knows how long and there’s a whole inner circle that most of us try and pretend doesn’t exist,” Anger seeped into her tone, “They are trying to eradicate us from the inside and nobody can stop them because technically they aren’t doing anything wrong.”

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise, “That’s messed up, I thought the Puritans died out and realized their mistake?”

“They didn’t, even back then, they started their plan,” Clarke shook her head and stepped back.

“I still don’t understand,” Lexa leaned back against her desk, “How can I believe something when I can’t see it with my own eyes.”

A wicked smile spread across Clarke’s face, “I can change that.”

“What?” Lexa asked. Clarke snapped her fingers and she was suddenly dressed in an old fashioned dress with a white apron and a bonnet on her head. She kicked out a foot to see buckle boots on her feet and saw Clarke wearing something similar, “What the fuck?” She exclaimed in wonderment.

“It’s All Hallows Eve and it’s the only night I can do this,” Clarke started speaking an incantation or at least that's what Lexa assumed it was, “It was the whole reason I came to see you.”

One second she was standing in her office on the top floor and the next she was looking down at a dirt path with a forest surrounding her. She stumbled a moment before catching herself, suddenly overcome with nausea, “Where the hell are we?”

“1692 in Salem, Massachusetts,” Clarke spoke up before putting her hands on her knees for moment, “Sorry, that spell takes a lot out of me.”

“We’re what?” Lexa sank down on a tree stump, “How are we going get back to our time?” She started to hyperventilate, but Clarke put a comforting hand on her back and Lexa found it calming, “I must be drunk or hallucinating.”

“You are not either, I’m afraid,” Clarke soothed her with her touch, “We will get back by midnight, the spell will recall us automatically. I designed it that way because this time period was very unforgiving to witches. The sad part. Not all of them were truly witches.”

“I..” Lexa took a deep stuttering breath, “I don’t know what to believe.”

“Believe me, Lexa,” Clarke rubbed her hand in circles on her back and murmured softly under her breath, words that she couldn’t quite catch, “Please, trust me.”

She put her head in her hands, “What do we do know?”

“We observe and stay off their radar as much as possible,” Clarke spoke sternly, “I’ve come back here twice and we can’t do anything that can alter history as much as I’ve ached to do so. It could change the fabric of our world and that is the last thing we want to do.”

Lexa nodded, “I can understand that, I do wish we could save some of the innocents though.”

“Me too,” Clarke shook her head sadly.

“That is if we really are in the past by over three hundred years and all,” Lexa still was having trouble believing it even though it was right in front of her. She was more of a visual person and just because they were in a forest, didn’t necessarily mean they actually went back in time.

Clarke took her hand and pulled her up, “Let me show you?”

“Okay.”

-=-

Lexa was fucking adorable.

She knew she shouldn’t be doing this and that she could possibly get into even more trouble, but Clarke didn’t care. She was in more than enough trouble already. What’s one more in the long run.

Never before had Clarke met a mortal that she was so intrigued by. Clarke had never wanted someone to understand so bad before. It was unnerving to her, yet exciting at the same time. If her friends were here, they’d yell at her for making a mistake in trusting her. Clarke knew better.

“The town should be up ahead a couple miles,” Clarke spoke as she walked next to Lexa, their shoulders brushing every now and then.

“You've been here before,” Lexa stated and Clarke could feel her green eyes on her. Lexa's eyes were the first thing she noticed because they were a green she couldn't replicate regardless of her powers.

Clarke nodded, “I have…” She trailed off unsure if should continue, but decided to anyways, “but you're the first person I've ever brought back with me.”

Lexa stopped suddenly and Clarke turned to look at her, cheeks flamed red. She watched a myriad of emotions cross Lexa’s face before Lexa gave her a small half smile, “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Of course, but you’re my lawyer so I kinda need to trust you since I don’t want to die,” Clarke joked, but fell flat when Lexa looked away quickly. Clarke noticed her jaw was clenched and hands balled into fists at her sides, “Sorry, bad joke.”

“Yes, it was,” Lexa said a little too stiffly and Clarke knew she screwed up, “What do we do when we get to town?”

Clarke let Lexa change the topic for now, “We need to blend in and observe. If anyone asks, we’re traveling to see family and stopped for the night.”

“Will that work?” Lexa looked skeptical and Clarke couldn’t resist taking her hand in hers and squeezing lightly. What she didn’t expect was for Lexa to link their fingers together as they continued to walk.

“It has before,” Clarke muttered, her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest. She knew when they got closer to town, she would have to let go. As much as she’d like to keep holding Lexa’s hand, Clarke knew it wasn’t a good idea.

Not in this time.

“But you were alone before, nobody questioned you?”

Clarke smiled, Lexa was a very curious person and it was one of the things she loved about her. When she had first shown up in Lexa’s office, Clarke had lost track of how many questions Lexa had asked her. She’d answered each and every question honestly. Never before had she met someone as curious and inquisitive as Lexa.

“Few did. Most just keep to themselves considering what’s going on,” Clarke replied stroking her thumb across Lexa’s knuckles. She had so many feelings for Lexa and she hadn’t felt this way in a long time.

“Makes sense,” Lexa rubbed her hand across her face and Clarke reluctantly let go of her hand knowing the town was close.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

“You think?” Lexa shook her head and froze suddenly. Clarke looked up to see the edge of town up ahead, “Wow.”

“Yeah, no matter how many times I see it, it’s still amazing,” Clarke wanted to touch her, but people were around and Clarke didn’t want to risk it.

It was a small town with a main square with ramshackle buildings made of wood and mud. Houses were farther back, but Clarke knew they were more one room huts than anything. In the middle of the town was a wooden platform with a pole sticking out of the middle and logs surrounding it. Clarke shuddered at the sight and felt Lexa brush against her. Clarke knew she had done it on purpose.

“Wow,” Lexa whispered, “It’s just...I’m not sure what I expected.”

“Just wait until someone is actually up there,” Clarke muttered, tears pooling in her eyes as she blinked them away. Every time she came, she wanted to save them, but knew she couldn’t change history, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“How much time do we have?” Lexa asked as she continued to look around.

Clarke looked down at her watch discreetly that was hidden in her bodice, “8 hrs and 57 mins.”

“What do we do now?” Lexa’s eyes were wide and Clarke let her have her moment to soak it all in.

“We observe and enjoy our trip back in the past,” Clarke smiled and gestured for her to walk.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, “Enjoy people getting burned at the stake?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “We should go to the pub,” She started walking that way, “That’s where we’ll hear all the gossip.”

“Shouldn’t you already know the gossip,” Lexa reached out for her, but didn’t touch her, “And how are we going to pay?”

“Don’t worry about that, Lex,” Clarke looked around before she winked, “I got that taken care of and no I don’t because I never come back at the same time, just in the same year.”

“You’re full of mystery, aren’t you,” Lexa stated as she tilted her head to look at her. Clarke smiled back unsure exactly what she was thinking, “I’d like to unravel you...I mean the mystery that is you.”

“I’d let you unravel me, when we get back home,” Clarke grinned and looked longingly at Lexa’s lips.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lexa sighed as she pulled open the door to the pub.

“Sure it isn’t,” Clarke laughed, but it quickly died down when she felt eyes on them. Clarke led them over to a table in the corner and when the waitress asked them if they wanted anything, she ordered them both whiskey. The woman eyed them a moment before she took the coins she laid on the table, “Thank you.”

“People are staring, Clarke,” Lexa hissed under her breath.

“Ignore them,” She whispered back as the waitress set down their glasses in front of them.

Clarke nodded and clinked her glass against Lexa’s when she grabbed it, “To our travels.”

“Yep,” Lexa agreed before she slammed back the entire drink in one gulp, “Another?”

“Sure,” Clarke waved over the waitress and ordered two more. Once she was gone, Clarke turned back to Lexa, “We shouldn’t drink anymore after this.”

“Whatever you say, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice had dropped and Clarke couldn’t help the heat that stirred low in her belly.

“Glad we know who is in charge,” Clarke smirked.

“Here, maybe, but not back home,” Lexa challenged and Clarke liked Lexa after a couple drinks, she relaxed tremendously.

“We will just have to see about that when we get back.”

“Maybe we will,” Lexa turned as the door to the pub opened again and Clarke froze in her chair, “Who are they?”

“Puritans.”

-=-

The first thing, Lexa noticed was they were dressed in all black, not an inch of skin showing except their faces. She immediately got a bad feeling from them and thought they seemed superior to everyone else.

The pub fell quiet as the three men looked around, their eyes lighting on them for a moment before they continued gazing around.

“Should we leave?” Lexa asked, but when she looked at Clarke, the woman looked terrified, her knuckles that were wrapped around her empty glass were white and she sat stiffly in her chair with her eyes downcasted, “Clarke?”

Lexa went to push her chair up, but Clarke spoke up, “Don’t move.”

“Why?” Lexa wanted to demand, but the look of fear on Clarke’s face stopped her, “Please?”

“We need to wait until they leave.”

One of the guys spoke up, his hands behind his back as he stood blocking the exit. Lexa sighed and turned around to face them, but didn’t meet any of their eyes. She remembered what Clarke said about keeping a low profile.

“Good evening, Mary Beth Winchester has been sentenced to death. Her execution will start in a few hours. We expect the entire town to bear witness to this abomination.”

Nobody said a word.

“The second person to die is Alice Mcpherson. Both are accused of witchcraft. If anyone has evidence of the contrary, feel free to step forward,” The look on his face dared someone to step forward, but knew they would be sentenced to die as well, “We will be in town square awaiting their executions,” They entered the way they came, but the one who spoke glanced at them before he disappeared out the door.

“This is fucked up,” Lexa put her head in her hands a moment, “This is more dangerous than you led me to believe.”

“We need to go,” Clarke suddenly stood up, her char almost tipping over before she caught it. Nobody looked at them as they hurried out the door, “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What wasn’t?” Lexa followed after Clarke as she weaved in and out of the buildings before stopping in a alcove, hidden from passersby.

“The Puritans,” Clarke put her back against the wooden wall and let out a long breath, “I’ve never remembered them coming into the pub and announcing it. Usually everyone heard about because of the trials.”

“So why was this time different?” Lexa bit her bottom lip in thought and didn’t realize just how close she was to Clarke.

“I can’t come back here again. It’s me and by extension you being here. Fuck. I’ve endangered your life by bringing you here,” Clarke cursed before she met her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know, Clarke,” Lexa stepped even closer until their bodies brushed against each other in the small space. She withheld a moan when Clarke pushed into her slightly.

“I should have though,” Clarke shook her head, “The last thing I wanted to do was put you in danger.”

“I know that,” Lexa leaned her forehead against hers a moment and inhaled her vanilla and lavender scent.

“I hope you do,” Clarke breathed out and Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. If they were to not make it out alive, Lexa didn’t want to go without knowing what it was like to kiss Clarke.

She surged closer and pinned Clarke against the wall with her hips and slammed their lips together. She moaned into the kiss and felt Clarke’s hands sidle down to her hips to try and pull her even closer. Lexa tangled a hand in Clarke’s hair as the one ran down to her ass and squeezed. She swallowed Clarke’s gasp with her tongue before she broke away suddenly when she heard voices.

“Fuck,” She whispered and pulled back, “I’m sorry.”

“Did it seem like I didn’t want it?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Not at all,” Lexa let out a low chuckle before she kissed her one last time, lingering slightly.

“Good because I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we met,” Clarke kept her hands on her hips as she smirked.

“Me too,” Lexa admitted, “You burst into my life like a storm and turned it completely upside down, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” She meant every word.

“I thought I annoyed you?” She questioned, her hand trailing over her hip.

“Oh you do, but I’ve accepted its just who you are,” Lexa grinned.

“You have huh?” Clarke pushed closer and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Lexa nodded, “Yep,” She would love to kiss Clarke again, but the voices were multiplying and she knew she’d have to wait until they were back in their own time, “How much time?”

“Less than five hours,” Clarke answered, “We should walk around some. They won’t do the first one till dark.”

“I heard,” Lexa breathed out and took a step backwards, “We should go before I do something that will get us in trouble.”

“Tease.”

“Cautious.”

“Pick up when we get back?” Clarke raised an eyebrow challenging her.

“We’ll see,” Lexa smirked when Clarke’s face fell a moment before she hid it behind a smile. She kissed her one last time, “I plan to.”

“Good to know,” Clarke’s smile sent butterflies swarming through her stomach, “I can’t wait.”

“I’m not going to let you get convicted, Clarke,” Lexa looked her in the eye, “I promise.”

“I know, Lex,” She kissed her cheek before she stepped around her and led their way back through the buildings, but they emerged on the backside where not many people were, “Better this way, it would look suspicious otherwise.”

“So we have to walk completely around then?” Lexa asked, her boot clad feet sinking slightly in the mud, the bottom of her dress was caked with dirt as well. She wondered how they kept anything clean in this time.

“Yes,” Clarke smiled, and kept a respectable distance between them. Lexa itched to close the gap and take her hand, but didn’t. Only a few more hours and if what Clarke said was true, they’d be back home in their own time.

They spend the next couple hours exploring the little town and Lexa soaked up all the information she could and even made conversation with some of the locals. It was an odd experience pretending to be one of the them. If it wasn’t for Clarke, Lexa would have been outed as outcast when they first saw her.

Torches were lit all around the square and people were milling around the raised platform as the Puritans stood up there looking down on everyone. Two women were on their knees, their hands tied behind their back between them and Lexa’s heart clenched in her chest.

“Can’t we do something?” Lexa’s voice broke as the two women were hauled to their feet. Another pool had been erected and they were each tied separately to the poles.

“No, we can’t interfere,” Clarke brushed her hand against hers, but it did little to calm her. She was so angry that people thought it was okay to do this. She didn’t care what time they were in. No matter what year, there were always people that thought they were doing the right thing for the greater good.

“I know you want to,” Lexa spoke quietly as they were surrounded by people.

“Of course I do,” Clarke hissed back and started to push her way closer, but Lexa snatched her hand and pulled her back.

“How about we don’t watch and slip away,” Lexa asked, but she looked up to see the same guy looking at her from the pub. She knew they couldn’t get away unseen, “Nevermind.”

“What is it?” Clarke squeezed her arm hard before she let go, “What did you see?”

“Don’t look, but the guy that spoke at the pub keeps looking over here,” She didn’t look at him again instead focused on the woman who were crying and begging to be freed, but all around them people were cheering and calling out them.

“Die witches.”

“Burn in hell.”

Those were just a few of the things the people were yelling. It really was a mob mentality. She could see others get swept up in the hysteria and couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing.

“I’ve seen him before on my other trips. I believe his name is Bellamy,” Clarke glanced over her shoulder.

“That’s an awful name,” Lexa tried to lighten the mood.

“I know, he’s the spearhead behind this whole thing, I’m pretty sure,” Clarke shook her head and was about to speak when a hush fell over the crowd.

“Welcome to the burning of the witches,” He smiled and Lexa hated the smug look on his face, “These two women will now burn at the stake and nobody is allowed to leave until there is nothing left.”

“This is wrong,” Lexa shook her head sadly.

“I know,” Clarke agreed and Lexa had to close her eyes as they lit the kindling below their bare feet. She could block out the sight, but she couldn’t block out the sounds of their screams or the smell of burning flesh, “Keep your eyes closed, you don’t want to see this.”

Lexa peaked an eye open to see Clarke’s gaze on the ground and not on the stage. She wanted to comfort her, but couldn’t. She had no idea how Clarke stood here before and watched it by herself. Clarke was stronger than she could ever be.

She had no idea how long they stood there, but eventually the screams stopped, the chanting died down and all that was left was the smell that would linger in the air for awhile.

“Can we go now?”

“We need to yes,” Clarke started pushing through the crowd with Lexa following right behind her. The rest of the crows were dispering as well and Lexa knew Clarke was using them as a buffer to escape. Lexa couldn’t help but look back and see Bellamy watching them leave before he jumped down and started to follow them.

“Go faster, Clarke, he’s following us,” Lexa picked up her pace and as soon as they got to the edge of town, Lexa started running, pulling Clarke along.

“Damn it,” Clarke tripped, but Lexa hauled her up and they kept running into the woods, “We need to get out of their line of sight.”

Lexa nodded and started to weave in and out of trees, “How much time?”

“Two minutes…” Clarke panted, but froze when she heard Bellamy call out.

“We will catch you two, whoever you are,” Bellamy yelled, his feet crunching as he chased after them.

Lexa yanked Clarke behind a big tree and pressed herself against Clarke to try and hide them. She was glad it was dark and harder to see, but Bellamy had a torch lighting his way.

Sooner or later, he would find them.

“Just in case,” Lexa kissed her again, swiping her tongue across Clarke’s lips requesting entrance. Her hands roamed all over Clarke’s gorgeous body, her only thought was Clarke.

“Please,” Clarke begged and Lexa slid a leg between Clarke’s and pressed into her. She silenced her with a forceful kiss. The light from the torch was on the other side of the tree when Lexa felt the hook in her belly as they were thrown back into their own time.

She was still wrapped around Clarke as they appeared back in her office, “I believe you.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Lexa shook her head with a smile and did as requested.

Smiles spread across their faces and Lexa knew she would do absolutely anything for this woman. Including making sure Clarke won her trial. She had to. Lexa clung to Clarke a little harder and closed her eyes tight. The weight of it all, the memory of the screaming, the look on their faces. She wouldn't let that happen to her.

They just had to win. Not just for Clarke either.

For everyone.


End file.
